


hunger

by pastel_wendigo



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, reader is venom's host, sorta ??, you eat a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wendigo/pseuds/pastel_wendigo
Summary: you and venom eat out





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry im still working on dyad i just got this idea outta nowhere and i had to get it down somewhere lmao

**Hungry**

You sighed. "Vee, we talked about this," Lowering your voice to something barely above a whisper, you leaned away from the computer you typed away at mindlessly, rubbing your tired eyes. "We're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer, okay buddy?"

Venom rumbled in resigned defeat. At the start of the week you had promised them an entire tray of double chocolate brownies instead of the m&ms you had been forced to ration over the span of a week and a half. They definitely weren't pleased to know they would have to wait more.

You knew of the chemical your other required - and the very much  _alive_  source it was found in. Luckily enough, it could be sufficiently replicated through chocolate. You quickly learned, however, that buying even the cheapest bags in bulk at least every other week wasn't going to cut it. And with a hungry klyntar at your throat (figuratively and literally), you knew you had to come up with something. Fast.

You had only been connected to Venom for almost a month, and while you were already beginning to feel comfortable around each other, there were certain things you still disagreed on. It was evident that Venom hated your 9 to 5 desk job, constantly yearning for something more "stimulating" ( **You hate it too, don't lie** , Venom's baritone voice rang through the back of your head). But more importantly, you had also begun feeling the effects it had on your once-comfortable lifestyle. Or more specifically, the effects it had on your wallet.

You thought you could hold off for another week, at the very least until your next paycheck. But Venom can be very persistent. When they get hungry, they make sure you know.

Sometimes you confused their hunger for your own: a rumbling that's indistinguishable from what's in your head or in the pit of your stomach. Then that rumbling eventually turns into a nauseating pain. You had only experienced the last stage once since bonding to Venom. It was early in your relationship, a day or two in fact. You had a long conversation after that. Venom can be understanding - patient even - and while they since learned society's outlook on people raiding grocery stores in a frenzied haze, that doesn't stop them from nagging you when they need more fuel in the tank.

You normally remember to feed them when you can (it's hard to forget) but there are times when you can't afford to splurge on an extra bag of chocolates (or tater tots if they're feeling desperate). In times like these, you were forced to take the more...unsavory route. You felt Venom perk up in the back of your mind, a flurry of excited emotions flooding your senses.

"Calm down, big guy, we still got about an hour in here."

**Tired**

"I know."

**_HUNGRY_ **

"I  _know_."

**Find someone as soon as we leave. Yes?**

"Promise."

The last hour dragged on for what felt like an age and a half. Venom's whining didn't help any. As soon as you clocked out, you could've sworn Venom made your legs move faster than you thought they could go. You didn't protest.

Finding a living human being to consume was only easy in theory. Much to Venom's chagrin, you couldn't just pick up the first unfortunate soul to cross your path. If you were going to eat someone, you at least wanted to make it count.

"So where to?" you muttered.

Venom thought for a moment, a soft  **hmm**  rumbling in the back of your mind.

**Bar?**

It wasn't assured, but it was arguably your best bet. Better than just prowling the streets hoping for a petty thief to show up. Tugging your jacket closer around your body, you waited for the next bus to stop.

**Could just carry you**

"Would be a little obvious, don't you think?"

**...Fine then**

You waited nearly ten minutes for the next bus, almost tempted to walk to the nearest bar in favor of hearing Venom complain for another minute. Shoving your hands in your pockets, you boarded it.

You were almost beginning to zone out until the quiet, unsolicited yelp of a young woman caught your attention. It was barely noticeable - no one else around you seeming to pay it any mind - but one of Venom's many gifts (and sometimes curses) included hearing even the slightest of sounds. You casually turned to look at the source, finding an obviously distraught woman attempting to shrink herself from the man that stood behind her. You could only imagine what he could be doing to her.

**Bad guy?**

You nodded.

Suddenly, the bus stopped, and thankfully, the man made his way to bus' exit. You could almost feel Venom's dangerous smile form in your mind's eye. Before the doors could close, you stood up, quickly trailing after the man.

You kept yourself a safe distance away - not too close, not too far. He didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry, but still you quickened your pace. Or maybe that was Venom's doing, you couldn't tell. Your heart thundered in your ears. It was always this part that made you nervous.

Shortly up ahead of the man you saw an alley. You closed the distance between you until you were practically shadowing his movements. At the last second, you swerved into the alley. In the blink of an eye, an inky black tendril wrapped around the arm of the oblivious man in front of you. Venom made sure to muffle the sound of his surprised cry, enveloping his mouth with another tendril. You stood in front of him.

"That thing you pulled back there? Not cool, dude." you said, a threateningly cool tone lying beneath your voice.

Words and whimpers leaked from Venom's hold, you rolled your eyes.

"You're gonna have to speak up. Can't hear ya, man."

**Now can we -**

"Yeah, yeah I was just having a little fun with him." you sighed. "Go wild."

The man's voice only grew more terrified as he saw your transformation, eyes growing impossibly wide with fear. Venom's body enveloped yours like a wave. Flesh molding together - teeth, gums, claws - all forming on top of your body,  _becoming_  your body. You found yourself growing another foot or two, the tendrils that were wrapped around the man shifting into two thick arms. Soon enough, you found yourself looking at the man with new eyes, grinning at him with a new mouth.

It all happened in a manner of seconds.

Your maw covered his head with ease, jaw unhinging at an unnatural angle. Drool spilled from your mouth, dripping down the terrified man's face as your teeth barely scraped past his nose. His adrenaline was practically coming off him in waves. It was intoxicating. You could feel him struggle against your powerful grip - his arms flailing at you like a wild animal - but no simple man was a match for your combined strength. The muffled screams that vibrated down your throat were only making you more ravenous. Wrapping your tongue around his face like a coil, your mouth snapped shut.

The sound of teeth tearing through flesh and snapping bone instinctively made your stomach lurch, but Venom's appetite clouded your collective minds. All you could think about was the meal in front of you.

In seconds your teeth punctured his neck, severing his head in one graceless bite. It took you less to crunch through his skull. The man's screams quieted, but your chewing didn't. Like a ragdoll, you tossed what remained of the man's body to the side, hitting a brick wall with a dead thump. Blood pooled and squirted from the stump where his head once was, quickly coating the ground with its red sheen. The alley was filled with the sound of your teeth gnashing against the man's pulpy head, but it was hidden from the late afternoon bustle of cars and crowds.

Finally,  _finally_ , the sweet taste of chemicals and pheromones packaged in that soft convenient brain matter squelched between your teeth. You downed it in one gulp, bones and all. Almost instantly you felt the phene...something ( **Phenethylamine** , you heard Venom remind you in your shared headspace) wash over your own mind. You don't think any meal could come close to giving you such a pure satisfaction. As your tongue lapped at the blood and flesh that spilled from the sides of your mouth, you smiled.

 **"Better,"**  you said in unison.

Before Venom had the chance to carry yourselves back home, you cleared your throat.

Venom released a questioning rumble. Mentally pointing to the body crumbled in a heap against the wall, Venom rolled their eyes, slumping your shoulders.

Venom _, we can't just - we can't_ leave _him there_

**"Actually, we can."**

_OOOH no we aren't. Remember our agreement?_

**"Yes. Eat the rude."**

Venom could only think of two whole things that made them uncomfortable, but your disdainful silence was quickly making its way on that list.

**"Fine."**

You stalked toward the body, picking it up in one hand with ease. Looking over your shoulder for any passersby had become a habit of yours - even when you knew no one was looking. Eating someone whole still made you incredibly uneasy, but it was for your own good. You and Venom's. You licked your teeth. It took you a little over five minutes to eat the body.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual if u wanna see what im up to im also on tumblr @ takenbytheweeds


End file.
